Ashes
by ChloboShoka
Summary: What if Serena and May were the same person? The stress of having a multiple personality disorder has driven Serena into depression? Can Ash and Serena's other half, May return Serena to her sences? Amourshipping/Advanceshipping two-shot.
1. Swim

Hope you enjoy the one shot and that you check out some of my other fics as well. Ashes is an Amourshipping fic, and of course the usual disclaimers apply here.

* * *

Depression, stress and puberty were a nasty business; even more so when mixed together. A friendly slap on the face was what Serena felt she needed. Something from somebody, perhaps a smile or a conversation would help make her feel alive. She looked down at the crashing waves as she decided what she wanted to do with her life. There was so many options, she wasn't sure what to do.

The curse of puberty made trivial things a stressful event. Her mother was a superior Rhyhorn facer, but she felt that she didn't inherit the same talent. Battles didn't always appeal to her, nor did contests.

A man was behind her. Somebody she was sure that she had seen before. He sweetened her dreams with eerie fantasies. He stamped hearts on her memories and turned her life into an adventure. Her heart trembled and her arms stirred around his neck.

He was also a champion too.

"Hey Serena," Ash said. He had a serious look, and the wind flowing from the east intensified it.

Serena gasped and tripped up on a passing by shuckle. Serena didn't scream. She didn't feel the need to, she knew that Ash was going to save her. She was right. Ash leapt onto the cliff and dragged Serena away from the edge of the cliff.

Ash commented on Serena's behaviour. "For somebody who nearly fell of a cliff you're pretty calm."

"Really?" Serena had no idea what she was doing. She didn't even know where she was going. She won the Kalos league, but the victories and glory felt superficial. Diantha was far too easy and her Delphox swept everything else. She refused her title as champion, and thus Diantha was still recognised as the Kalos League champion.

"Why did you refuse your title of champion?" Ash asked. "People train hard to get such a title."

"It's just a title," Serena hissed. "It didn't feel right. I don't deserve to be a champion. It doesn't fit me."

"You won fair and square!" Ash snapped. "I've battled many leagues, only to miss out on the top spot and then you get it and you refuse it. What's wrong with you Serena? This isn't you?"

"I guess the real me is dead," Serena muttered coldly.

"Now don't talk rubbish," Ash snapped. He held onto her hand and pulled her up from the floor. "Where has all this depression come from?"

"I don't know," Serena replied. "I guess I've been holding in too much."

Serena gazed at Ash, who all of a sudden appeared to be dense as if he had no idea what he wanted to say. They both smiled and chuckled. Serena had no idea where the bundle of joy came from, but she felt she had to credit Ash for being there for her.

The sound of the waves appealed to Serena. "Let's go swimming!"

"Sure..." Ash muttered.

With every peace of clothing that went off, Serena felt victorious. When she was ready, she held Ash's hand and together they ran to the cliff and dived into the deep part of the sea. Even when they splashed and hit the sandy bottom, their hands were locked together. It was the best swim she ever had in her life.

A sprinkle of Ash and her problems drowned away.


	2. Frustration

_Who am I?_

_I am Serena. Wait no, my name is May... ugh this is so frustrating. May has brown hair and I'm a blonde. When will you be nice to be, Mirror?_

Being unable to know yourself was the worst feeling in the world. Serena could only find herself when she was lost in Ash. It sounded odd and it made no sense. There were times when she didn't even know who she was suppose to be. She was born May Maple, but due to unknown circumstances, she was taken away at birth and spent the first five years of her life as Serena, the daughter of a rhyhorn racer, Grace. She was a natural brunette, but her hair colour had changed many times. After a few years of being raised as Serena, she was returned back to Hoenn and had to live once again as May Maple. By that time she had a brother named Max.

She loved everything about Kalos. She found out there was so much to do and explore and Grace was simply wonderful to her. It was only until Grace sent her away to Kanto to attend a summer camp hosted by Professor Oak was when she was quite bitter. She hated the idea of leaving Kalos. She had clear memories of the time she got lost in the forest. She was petrified and had no idea where she going and tripped up on a poliwag. It was only a little poliwag, but she knew nothing about pokemon. May was also scared of pokemon as a child. As a young child falling over and hurting your knee was one of the most traumatising things possible.

And then a young boy named Ash found her. He pulled out a handkerchief and said it was a good luck charm. He was right, the pain eventually went away and the wound healed. Serena never let go of that handkerchief even to this day.

As soon as she returned to Kalos, she received another big shock. Her biological parents had another child and decided that they wanted their eldest daughter back. It was a big blow, not only did she leave the wonderful life of Kalos behind, but also left behind her childhood sweetheart. Caroline and Norman had explained that they never wanted to give May away but everything they did was within her best interests. They refused to call her Serena which she understood but May got so frustrated and upset. She tried her best to be optimistic and kind, but couldn't help but argue with her family and most of all with herself.

Filled with many concerns, her parents sought medical help where she was diagnosed with Dissociative Identity Disorder which the doctors believed was triggered by being called May and Serena by two different set of parents. When Grace sent May letters, she would address them to Serena. May didn't like pokemon at first, but when she was reunited with Serena's childhood sweetheart, a passion was rekindled. May wanted to take part in battles and contests. She wanted Ash to teach her all she knew.

Serena was pleased for May but deep down wanted her own chance to shine. After letting Ash go she went to Johto to take part in festivals and then decided to go back to Kalos to see her other mum, Grace. She couldn't hold the two different personalities any more, she had to let it go. May and Serena began talking to one another.

"You remember what Ash said?" May told Serena. "Don't you ever give up! You've got some beautiful pokemon and you still have a long way to go on your journey."

"May... this is too hard?" Serena whimpered. "I don't know how long I can do this."

"You can do it!" May screamed. Serena detected a sense of determination in her voice. "You don't have to fight me. Our friends love you. I love you and so does Ash. We'll have to tell Ash the truth one day. "

She became Serena when she wore her wig and held onto her handkerchief. She became May when she had her bandanna and clutched her ribbon. When they were alone it was the perfect opportunity for Serena and May to communicate with each other. "Do you remember last night when you went swimming with Ash?" May asked Serena.

"Of course I do."

"Remember how you feel," May prompted. "How free you were and how you felt you were the best. Ash and I went swimming a few years ago and we were surrounded by luvdiscs."

"Wow that's a sign of love isn't it?"

"Yes," May said. "There were luvdiscs floating around you and Ash as well. You know that this means? We may be two different people in one body, but Ash sees us as one. We have more in common then you think."

"Please!" Serena shook her head. "Just get to the point."

"Just don't ever try and kill yourself again, okay?"

"Okay," Serena promised.

"Also I'm hungry."

"But we've just eaten a whole box of chocolate."


End file.
